


Turn (Episode 6x04 tag)

by allofspace



Series: Season Six Fix(es) [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofspace/pseuds/allofspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ignores the second half of the episode. Harvey at the prison inspired this, it's from the eyes of Kevin, Mike's cellmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn (Episode 6x04 tag)

Kevin has never known a guy in prison to have so many visits from his lawyer. Well, his friend, he supposes, since of course they’d worked together when Mike was acting as a lawyer. Nice loophole that was. Kevin starts thinking it’s odd about the 6th time in two weeks that Mike’s lawyer is coming around. Sure, a lot of the time Mike seems upset after, and Mike tells him they were arguing about how to deal with Gallo, but Kevin can tell there’s more there. Still, he doesn’t push, as it doesn’t seem to be a total lie. When Harvey bursts into his cell with the prison’s warden trailing behind, Kevin finally sees it. There’s too much passion there, too much fury. Hell, Kevin was mad that Mike was lying unconscious in the infirmary too, but he was going to be fine. It could have easily been him that was poisoned or killed, but he wasn’t nearly at Harvey Specter’s level of pissed off. The guards held Harvey back from going after Gallo and Kevin could laugh if he wasn’t so terrified of Frank. But he also enjoyed sitting on his cot, absorbing the realization he was having. Mike’s lawyer wasn’t just his lawyer, he was a friend, but Kevin was realizing it may be even more than that. How many times had Mike gone to use the phone? Not many, Kevin thinks, but he knows at least 90% of those calls were to Harvey and only one that he knows of was to Mike's fiancee. 

Kevin never mentioned it over the next year. He didn’t tell Mike that he noticed how he never talked about Rachel anymore. He didn’t tell mention that Mike always looked a bit blissed out after his “meetings” with his “lawyer”. Kevin let him have this, and didn’t ask about it because it felt like a precious secret Mike wanted to keep, and Kevin wasn’t heartless enough to burst it for him.


End file.
